


Tokunosuke and Tron experience of life and love

by That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101
Summary: Tron was never given love by anyone..... not even more mature intimate...... but one boy had feelings for Tron...... but can Tron dark past ruin this lovely relation?..... or will it be something that would shock his life forever?





	Tokunosuke and Tron experience of life and love

Tron was sitting in his room alone. His sons were out with their friends partying like there wasn't any tomorrow. He sat boredly on his bed. Trying hard not to cry as his dark depth of loneliness consumes his darken room. He had scars to prove his pain. But no one notices it..... They wouldn't care for Tron unhealthy life..... He couldn't do anything about it..... everyone is a monster to him..... Everyone! He failed to hold back his tears. He was all alone. With no one there to comfort him..... no one bothers to ask how he feels. Besides one boy..... Tron heard his room door open and wiped his tears away. He turn to see curly hair brunette. With lime green glasses and pale dark gray eyes. 

 

It was Tokunosuke Omoteura. One of Yuma new friends. Tron snarled softly. Trying act to normal. "Go away!" Tokunosuke didn't respond to it. He just walked over to Tron and topped him. Tron cheeks turned red. Tokunosuke glasses had flash over its lens. Making it difficult to see. Tron felt tears on his cheek. He could tell Tokunosuke was crying. Tron placed a hand on Tokunosuke cheek. "It's fine. The pain is leaving." Except he was shout back with remarks. "YOU LIAR! YOU ARE NOT FINE! YOU NEVER WERE! YOU ARE JUST LYING!" Tron felt scared. He never saw Tokunosuke dark side. He muttered softly. "The more you stop shouting..... I would feel better....." again he was shot back with remarks. "Stop with this bullshit Tron! I've seen your face! That "smile" of yours isn't gonna work on me! I love you!!!!! I REALLY DO!!!!! I HAVE WATCHED YOU EVER SINCE THE WORLD DUEL CARNIVAL! Sure you were mean..... But you were that because of Faker! Can't you see?! Your damaging yourself because of pain! Don't you deserve affections and trust? Do you?" Tron was scared to answer that.... he cried softly. "Yes..... but who would care.... only you care....." Tokunosuke held Tron hand. "Yuma and his friends care for you. But not the way how I feel for you. I actually love you..... I know it's stupid for a boy to like a man child. But fuck that! I would do anything for your happiness!" Tokunosuke cried out! Tron felt his heart freed. From his own loneliness. He smiled softly. He whispered to the air. "Anything?" Tokunosuke almost regrets it but nodded softly. "Y-yeah. Anything you desire. It's all yours....." 

 

Tokunosuke moaned as he could feel something slide into his pants and underwear. He felt his cock being rubbed. He saw Tron expression. He was just smirking. "Tokunosuke......" he sounded differently than his painful tone. Tokunosuke answered to Tron respond. "Y-yes T-tron?" His eyes showed lust and desire. "Take me...... now~". Tokunosuke removed his pants and underwear. He quickly unzipped Tron pants and removed it quickly as possible along with his underwear. Tron chuckled softly. It was creepy and eerie though. But, it really made Tokunosuke really turn on. "I'm getting a boner from both cock please and Tron creepy laugh." He thought to himself. He ignored that and licked Tron chest while teasing Tron little hole with his cock tip. Tron groaned in pleasure. He gripped his gloved hands on Tokunosuke back. He couldn't wait much longer. He needed something inside him. Tokunosuke couldn't tease himself any longer. He rammed his cock inside Tron hole. It hurted for both of them. But the pain turn into pleasure after a few thrusts. Hot breathe filled the room. No one ruining a perfect moment. Sweat falling off their bodies. Loud flapping noise in the room. Tokunosuke moved his hips faster as he thrust faster inside of Tron. Their limit was closing in. "I'm gonna c-c-cum!" Shouted Tokunosuke. "M-m-me too!" Cried Tron. Shortly afterwards. They came so quick. Tron panted from the pleasure and blacked out from it. 

 

The next day. 

 

Tron woke up to see his partner laying beside him asleep. He smiled softly as he watched his partner woke up from slumber. "You stayed." Tron cheered softly. "Like I said. I love you, Tron." Tokunosuke turned to the counter of the drawers and grabbed a little green box and turned back to Tron. "I know it's too early but. Tron. Will you make me happier." Tokunosuke sat up and opened the little box to reveal a rare gorgeous and simple and elegant ring. "And be Tron Omoteura?" The three sons were preparing breakfast till they heard a loud "YES!!! YES I WILL!!!" They ran to their "father" room and saw Tokunosuke slipping the wedding ring on his ring finger while crying in bliss. Tron pulled Tokunosuke to a strong embrace. "Thank you, Tokunosuke Omoteura." He whispered softly. Tokunosuke smiled softly. "Your welcome, Tron Omoteura Arclight." 


End file.
